


call it crazy or call it love.

by cherry_or_lime



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Big Bud Dean doesnt give one fuck, But Veronica is manipulative too, Death Threats, F/M, JD and Veronica run away, JD is really reassuring, Sexual Assault, Veronica is a mess, Veronica's brother is a cockblock, angst and death, but hes also manipulative, chandler's ghost doesnt show up, i love duke but she dies, kurt and ram are dead rapist, murder buddies, sorry this is a bunch of fluff, warning smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_or_lime/pseuds/cherry_or_lime
Summary: Why the hell did Veronica agree to do this with him? Why the hell did she want to do it? Why the hell does he make her feel like this when they bum off someone they don't like? She thought her Bonnie and Clyde days were over after Heather Chandler but, in reality, they were just beginning.





	1. It was all Heather Chandler's fault.

I wouldn't be here, in my hand-me-down minivan with it's blue paint peeling and it's engine that occasionally rattled, sending off a warning it could break down any minute if it wasn't for Heather fucking Chandler.

It was that mythic bitches fault.

It was her fault that I was dragged to that fucking party. It was her fault I got shitfaced and puked all over her perfect, red pumps. It was her fault I hooked up with the mysterious, new kid, JD after I tried storming home, furious and not thinking straight after her death threat. It was her fault I went to her house the next morning to apologize. It was her fault JD thought I needed backup. It was her fault he tried to be funny and poured drain cleaner into a cup and it was her fault for rushing me to bring her a prairie oyster that I accidentally grabbed the cup with Draino and not the hangover cure.

Fucking Heather Chandler. It was her fault that she winded up lying there, in a pile of broken glass, dead. She's the one who turned me popular, the one who then threatened to ruin my life and successfully did it. I was in awe of how the blonde girl who was nothing but a friend or fuck to everyone, just ruined my life when she died, when she died because of me but, not really because of me.

Her death was the one that made me realize what JD's motives were, the one about ridding the world of the assholes. Killing her on accident made me feel like I was doing a good thing. My brain hated it but my heart, good god it loved it. I never felt alive or as in love with anything as much I love JD and how he taught me how good it felt to bum off a bitch or rapist that deserved it.

Kurt and Ram's murder shocked me just as much as Heather's even though I knew it was comming. The plan was elaborate and every precaution was taken but I guess that was why I didn't take as long to get over the effect of their death like I did Heather's. Part of it might've been because they were the ones who really deserved it, they actually physically hurt me unlike Heather who just tormented me emotionally. I never even objected JD's plan to murder them because I wanted them to die, no matter how much I denied it. But, when they died I was amazed that JD and I were the ones to rid the world of them.

I felt bad about everyone of course. Heather C ,Kurt and Ram, but I never felt guilty. I may have if I never let that psychopathic, son of a bitch, Jason Dean in my heart, actually it's more along the lines of letting him open up my heart and it's real, icky and gross feelings.

And that's what made me end up here. In my beat up, hand-me-down, minivan with it's blue paint peeling and it's engine that occasionally rattled, sending off a warning that it could break down any minute with the boy I was in total love with, Jason Dean. The boy I murdered three of my classmates with and about to commit our forth.

Our love was the type to make normal people think it we should be sent to a mental asylum or a prison. But to us, our love was god. Our love was centered around the drive for one another with a dash of slushies and murder but it was perfect for us.

JD makes me feel ways I can't even describe. He makes me feel like a child who's locked up in a candy store. I'm surrounded by what looks like an endless supply of JD candy and damn, I have a sweet tooth.

I glanced over to where he sat, driving with a cigarette in his mouth, bobbing his head to the tape he was playing and smiled.

"Hey, babe." I said, interrupting the silence between us.

"Yeah, darling?" He responded, a grin spreading over his face when he looked at me.

"If we're going to help Heather Duke 'commit suicide'. I need a cig first."

"Of course, my love." He laughed, reaching in his trench coat and pulling out a pack of Marlboro Reds and offering me it. I took a cigarette out the box and put it to my lips and laughed.

"It used to be Heather Chandler that deserved to die but now, it's Heather Duke's turn." I thought as we pulled up in front of the new queen bee's house in the richest part of town.

I looked at the boy in the drivers seat and he looked at me, grinning like a madman. It was a signal and message, something along the lines of 'let's do this' and 'get ready' all in one. It was clear for us both because him and I slipped out the minivan, headed for our next asshole to rid, hand in hand.

 

 


	2. Veronica has a Reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clue about why Veronica ditched her basic, good-girl life for one filled with cigarettes and Jason Dean.

"Another bitch down, now what?" I asked J.D. It was somewhere around three in the morning and we were back in the murder wagon, a blue minivan that holds one too many memories for me.

"Well, we could have some fun." JD said, wriggling his eyebrows as he leaned in to kiss me.

A soft brush of lips and a touch on the thigh would've been enough to send off the spark I needed but, something was wrong. I couldn't get the image of them, doing these same things with such a rougher approach, out of my head. No, JD isn't Kurt and Ram. JD wouldn't try to hurt me. But, this is an all to familiar feeling and it was bringing too many bad memories.

I pulled away from him and buried my head into my hands. 

God, I'm so embarrassing.

Here I was, crying because of some dead assholes while my boyfriend wants to bone.

"Ronnie?" 

JD's worry is so sincere. I have to tell him why I can't do this.

"Veronica. Oh, please don't cry , my love." He says, putting his hand on my lower back and gently trying to pry my hands away from my face.

"Sorry, really. Sorry for the waterworks." I sniffle. My cheeks were definitely covered in tears and my eyes had to have been so red but, here was JD still looking at me like I was the world.

Why is he like this?

Why does JD treat me like I'm the most precious thing in the universe? He's way too concerned for hme and it hurts, I've never had this much love from someone. Why can't he just tell me to suck it up like everyone else? His worry and carefulness with me made the rain cause a flood, and the dam busted.

"Jdimsosorryijustcantdothisrightnowitsjustitbringsbacktoomany-" I rambled out, my words 100mph right before he cut me off.

"Veronica? Do you think I'm mad?" He sounded offended, oh god, thank god he's going to yell at me now. Maybe, the tears might quit.

"I'm not mad Veronica. If it hurts you, emotionally, mentally, physically, any way, do any this, I'm fine, babe." He cooed , pulling my body into his side. I rest my head down on his shoulder and let myself calm down.

"Veronica, we made Ram and Kurt pay for what they did to you. I know that they're dead but, your memories aren't. I know too much about that." JD told me, his eyes glazing over at the last sentence. Of course he would know, he lost his mom and only had the things he could recall about her to keep her in his mind.  
"Ronnie, I know when they-" His face twisted and contorted in rage as he even thought about what happened. "When those assholes raped you, Veronica, I know there's things people can't forget and that has to be one. I'm so sorry for trying to-"

I pulled myself off him and whipped around to face him.

"Don't you dare apologize for me having a panic attack. You didn't know, JD." I scolded him. JD's eyes were filled with guilt and then I decided to do what any rational human would do, I grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him into a long kiss. 

"Don't blame yourself.", was the last thing I told him before everything, really turned to hell. 

"Okay.", was the response he gave as he put the car in drive and started off toward our doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, sorry about the short chapter !!! I want to continue this story for a while but I feel like I don't have enough readers so if you enjoy, please share !! Thank you for reading my shitty story !!


	3. Never comming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica came up with a brilliant idea to leave Sherwood and JD obliged, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter happens a week after Heather Duke's death and Veronica comes up with a great idea. 
> 
> oh & sorry for taking forever to update anf it being a short chap

JD pulled up to my house around six in the morning to allow me to grab all my things. It was strange to think this was happening but, it had to be done.

When I got inside, I made my way quietly to my room upstairs, sneaking past my sleeping parents room.

I looked around for a bit at the place where I grew up. This room had so many memories, so many memories with JD, the Heathers, Betty and Martha. 

Oh, god.  
Betty and Martha.

I already left them to be with the bitches of Westerberg and now I'll be leaving them for JD. What will they even think? Ever since the Heathers invaded my life, I cut them completely off and now that two thirds of the rulers of our so-called high school are dead, I'm leaving them for the boy who killed them.

"No. I can't stress about that. I have to pack, quickly." I thought.

I pulled open my closet and grabbed a black suitcase from the top shelf. I shoved as many shirts, skirts, jeans and underwear in the bag. Soap, shampoo, a toothbrush, and every other hygiene product was shoved into another backpack with all my college funds and some jewelry I could pawn. I was quickly leaving the room for the last time until I spotted something, my diary. I ran up to snatch it off my bedside table. As soon as I picked it up, several Polaroid pictures fell out. A couple were pictures of JD and I before Chandler's death. Another one was of  Chandler and Duke posing in the mall by a fountain. Finally, the last picture that fell out was one of Betty, Martha and I in sixth grade, the last time I could remember when we all hung out.

I didn't remember when I started crying but I realized that the tears were falling as soon as the picture from years ago I just picked up, was wet.

It took me a moment to compose myself, after all, I was leaving everything I knew behind. But, when I did calm down and let my eyes dry I quickly decided to write a letter to my family. It was the least I could do since I was just abandoning them.

I sat down on my desk chair, yanked a blank page out of diary and started scribbling my goodbye letter.

The letter took less than a minute or so to write and it read, 

"Dear Family,  
I'm so sorry. I know that you didn't expect this and I'm not doing any of this out of spite or hate. I feel like if I leave Sherwood, leave all the sadness and death behind, I can have a better life. Tell Arch I love him and I know that he'll definitely become a great lawyer. I know you both wanted me to follow his footsteps but, I have to choose my path. I love you, Mom and Dad. I'll visit as soon as I'm ready to face this town again.

Love, Veronica Sawyer, your daughter and sister."

I finished writing it when I realized that I wrote something to my brother, who I haven't talked to in five years and not my bestfriends who stayed by my side and acted like my sisters. 

"Fuck this, they need to know I'm leaving too." I said, to no one as I ripped another page out and addressed it to Betty, Martha and Heather McNamara.

"I love you guys. Stay together and I'll be back soon. I'll miss you all." It was the only thing I could even think to say.

There wasn't any tears or sobs as I wrote the letters. There wasn't any regrets or remorse after I set them on my old bed, in plain site. I didn't feel anything at all actually. I didn't feel anything until JD and I were hours away from Sherwood and even then, I didn't feel guilty. I just felt free, something I haven't felt, ever.

I was uncontrollably giggling as soon as I noticed how free I was. I guess my hysteria scared JD because he pulled over and asked me, "What's so funny, Veronica?" 

He looked concerned and annoyed but, I didn't care, not one bit. I guess that explains what I did next.

I stared into his icy, blue eyes and just caved. I caved into my animal instinct, the absolutely, wild flame his gaze fanned. I crawled across the car's console, into his lap and kissed him passionately. 

JD was completely taken aback by my sudden horniness but, he gave into the kiss. I couldn't even remember what happened completely, it was a lust filled moment, something out of the ordinary that can only come from sexual desire. It ended with my blouse ripped open, love bites on the top of my breast and all over his neck. My hair was completely out of place and his brown curls appeared the same. 

I was staring into eyes, again. My ams locked around his neck, forehead to forehead and heaving breathing were all that I processed after all that happened. 

"I'm not complaining, but, what the hell was that?" JD whispered, a smirk on his lips.

"That," I said, as I crawled out of his lap into my seat, "Jason. Was what happens when you get released from the fucking prison called Sherwood, Ohio for the first time in your life." 

It wasn't words that were exchanged between eachother, after we adjusted ourselves to be decent, to understand that it was time to leave. To leave and never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a plot now so expect a bunch more updates since it's summer and I have 0 friends. Oh, and Veronica has a older brother in this story but he probably will only appear here for a transition 
> 
> tysm for leaving such nice comments, you guys are absolute angels !!


	4. fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Veronica decide where they're going to start over at and trouble goes down at a 7-11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day. wow. but this picks up right after last chapter.
> 
> tw : sexual harassment

"Jason?" I asked after the forth hour of us driving far, far, away from Sherwood.

"Yes, darling?"

"Where are we going?" 

His face slacked a bit from the smirk that was appearant on his face previously. 

"Honestly, I don't know." He said after a moment of silence. It was clear that he didn't care where we went and neither did I, as long as we were together. 

"Seattle." I said instantly. I have no clue where the idea came from but, JD smiled at the idea.

"Never been, strange enough." He chuckled out. He was driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the car's console. I reached over and grabbed the resting hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Then, let's go baby!" I said, laughing at the excitement that was filling my throat.

"Your wish is my command, Veronica Sawyer." He said back, smiling ear to ear with a cigarette resting carefully on his lips and continued driving.

We constantly switched drivers after a couple hours of the other behind the wheel. It was around four in the morning when JD started falling asleep while driving so, we decided to switch off at the nearest 7-11.

It took twenty minutes for us to arrive at the gas station. We pulled in by a gas pump and decided we needed a break. So, while we both went in and headed toward the restroom. After, I payed at the register to fill up the tank. I found JD toward the back of the store, pouring himself a slushie.

"Hey, I'm going to fill up the car, get me a cherry one and some red vines." I said through one of the linoleum aisles before I headed toward the front. 

At the car, I started filling up the blue minivan until I heard a voice addressing me.

"Hey babe!" A voice called out from a beat-up, red pickup truck in the road. The truck quickly whipped into the parking lot and pulled in front of my vehicle.

The man that came out of the truck was a burly, middle-aged white man in a wife beater and jeans. The man had a beer gut that could pass as a nine month pregnant lady's and put off a smell of cheap beer even though he was five feet away.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out this late?" The man slurred eyeing me like a piece of meat. 

"Filling my gas tank." I gave as a sharp reply. I knew, because of the Heathers, how to scare men off with just your voice but, this man seemed as if it was a joke because he laughed.

"Awh, come on, babe. Don't be so mean." He said and gave a fake pout and started approaching me. 

It was a fight or flight situation but all my thoughts were about what JD would do if he saw this drunk man trying to feel up on me. I peered in the store and noticed he wasn't there. Panic started to fill my throat until I saw a movement come from behind the man's truck. 

Fuck. 

Was there other men in that truck? We're they planning on kidnapping me? My thoughts swarmed until I saw a flash of light from a tire and then noticed it a black trenchcoat brushing on the floor.

He was slashing the tires.  
He was slashing the man's fucking tires.

He's a genius.

The creeper was leaning up against the car now, saying something about how my pretty, little ass would look without my skirt when I got an idea.

"You really wanna see?" I tried to say as flirtatious as possible.

"Hell yes." The man said, getting closer and closer. 

"Then, come take a peek." I said starting to hike my skirt up and lean onto my car, my hands behind my back. He saw enough skin to start to reach for my thighs until he froze. The gun in my hand was now pressed to his huge beer gut. 

"You might want to get out of here before I pull the trigger, sport." I spat out, making sure my saliva got on his chubby face.

"You won't do anything." He laughed.  
"You're a little girl with an empty barreled gun. C'mon, you don't think this trick hasn't been played before?" He said before grabbing my waist and pulling my hips onto his crotch. I wanted to shoot him, but, he was right. My gun didn't have any bullets ever since Ram and Kurt's death.

"You're right, she won't do anything." A voice said from behind the gas pump. The voice came out of the shadow of the pump, holding a switchblade as he approached the man. 

"But, I will." JD said before reeling his arm back to stab the pervert but, the knife was knocked away. 

"Fucking little boys." The man grumbled before swinging at JD. 

It was a fight that was almost too fast for me to follow. JD dodged the man's boulder fist and landed a blow straight to his nose, most likely breaking it. 

Even though JD was exhausted, he was still quick. The drunk man was slow and didn't get one hit on the teen but, JD just sneered and landed hit after hit on the man, knocking him down to the concrete. 

It was obvious if I didn't intervene the man would've had a bashed in skull.

"JD! Stop!" I said after JD kicked the man in the face. JD turned to look at me, his eyes full of anger but, I was pleading with him to quit. To not take things too far like they did in Sherwood, no matter how much i wanted to kill him. This was our new start and we don't need a fifth body on our list.

"He deserves to die. Why should I?" JD said, spitting on the man right after. 

The perverted man was on the ground, clutching his groin from where JD kneed him and moaning. His blood dripping down his face from his nose.

"New beginning. Don't start it by trying to kill a man at 7-11." I stated.

"We can't cover this one up." I included, whispering.

He looked at me, the anger dying down a bit and turning back to the man.

"Give me all your cash and I won't fucking stab you death." JD demanded. 

The man obliged to his request, reaching into his pocket and pulling out several twenty dollar bills and a variety of other bills. 

JD snatched the money and got in the car, slamming the door of the passenger side.

I hurriedly removed the gas nozzle and got in the minivan, driving past my assaulter who was still on the concrete, groaning in pain.

I didn't say a word to JD. I had no idea where to start but, he did. 

"Fucking 209 dollars." He said.  
"What?"  
"The guy had 209 dollars on him."  
"Oh." I said. I didn't really know how to respond to the situation so I just said,

"And the fucking slushies are melted."

"That fucker. Now he really deserves to die." JD grumbled.

That made me laugh, hard. 

"What?" JD snapped, proof the anger in him wasn't gone just yet.

"Nothing." I said , still giggling.

"Veronica, fucking tell m-."

"Shut up and hand me a cigarette." I interrupted. 

JD cracked a smile at my bossiness.

"Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate the bonnie and clyde theme still but Veronica still is reasonable human. oh & let's give JD a round of applause for him getting even more angry because of his slushie.


	5. sirens aren't good wake up calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hooligans get pulled over and Veronica flips.

I can't remember when I fell asleep but I know I was woken up by sirens.

And JD groaning various curse words. 

It was around noon and, the sun was shining as bright as I've ever seen it but, the damn police had to ruin what could've been a great day.

JD pulled the car over, not happily and allowed the police officer approach the car.

When the officer had made his way from his car to ours, he looked pretty content with his choice of culprits. 

JD rolled down his window and started to calmly speak to the cop, saying, "Beautiful day, officer, isn't it?"

The man, who's name tag read "Cheif Ferten" , replied as he glanced toward the sky, "Yes, I guess it is." 

"Well, is there any reason you've pulled me over, sir?" JD mused, smirk on his face and eyebrows pulled together in a curious fashion. 

"May I see your license and registration?" Chief Ferten asked JD, his face teetering with two expressions, one of which was amusement and the other being annoyance.

JD shook his head at the police officer and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a beaten-up, leather wallet and flashing his ID at the man, smiling like he was in the picture on it. 

I was too caught up in the moment to realize I should've been reaching in the glove compartment for the registration until JD spoke up and said, "'Ronnie, my love can you give me the papers for the car?" He was pulling the license out of the clear pocket of his wallet as he spoke and, the cop was glancing at me. I did as I was asked too, pulling out a bundle of paper and reaching over JD's lap to hand the authoritarian them. 

"Thank you," was the only thing Chief Ferten said before strolling back to his car with JD's license and the registration papers in hand.

I was leaning back on the seat and sighing when JD put a hand on my thigh.

"Veronica, it's fine. We're on a country road in the middle of Nowhereville, Indiana. The man is probably just curious of what two teens are doing out here." It was reassuring definitely, but, I felt like something else was.

It felt like hours before the police officer came back when, in reality, it was only a couple of minutes.  

I couldn't tell with the pounding of my heart in my ears, what the man was saying. It was something serious because, JD's smirk wore off and his eyebrows pulled together as if he was trying to concentrate. My heart felt as if it was pounding louder and harder than ever. The two men were talking for around a minute and then, the cop pointed at me. JD glanced my way and gave me a look in annoyance. 

"Oh god. What did I do?" I wondered. The backs of my eyes felt like they were being pushed forward, as if someone was trying to push the tears out my eyes. It took several deep breaths and a gentle hand on my shoulder to pull me out of what would've been a panic attack and finally, I heard what the man was saying. 

"Ma'am, are you Veronica Sawyer?" 

"Y-y-yes, yes that's me." I sputtered out. Maybe, I was caught once and for all. Maybe, JD and I would be called out for our crimes and be known as the Bonnie and Clyde of the twentieth century.

"May I see your license?" The cop inquired, reaching his hand out for my identification.

I scrambled around for a second, grabbing the bag on the floorboard and searching it frantically before I pulled out my ID and handed it over. 

The police officer looked at the piece of plastic and then at me, examining the faces and trying to decide if the picture was even me. Then, he handed the card back and patted the car door in a sort of friendly way.

"Well, you two kids head off." The cop said , grinning at us and walking away.

My heart felt as if it finally started beating again after it stopped when he asked for my ID. I sighed and relaxed into the seat tears welling up in my eyes.

"God! I thought we were caught!" I scoffed to JD. He started cackling at my statment.

"Wait," He gasped for air and continued, " you thought we were in trouble? Ron, darling. We're okay. He just was curious , like I said." JD reached for my hand and looked at me, shaking his head and smiling. My blood felt like it was done rushing to my head when he smiled at me. The nerve-wracking feeling died down and I finally felt fine. I leaned in and kissed him , as he was still smiling. When, I pulled away from the kiss JD kept smiling at me. The same reassuring smile that I came to know dearly. 

And all was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to update more but, get ready for some conflict y'all !! coming right after this chapter (:


	6. it's all fun and games until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD run into one of Veronica's brother's friend and have a grand time telling ridiculous stories in the car.

All was fine, until we needed more cash.

Somewhere between South Dakota and Iowa, we stopped at a bank in a small town to pull money out of my account. We needed cash for gas and food and all the necessities since we didn't have have a credit card. 

"Hi, I need to make a withdrawal." I told the lady with cat-eye glasses sitting low on her nose who was lounging behind the glass.

The lady was in her mid-40s and gave me the nastiest look before asking for all my bank info and as I was reciting it I was interrupted by JD. 

"Veronica? C'mon, stop using your money for everything on this trip." He said with a wave of his hand, scooting me aside slighly. "Hi, can you take the money out of my account instead of Ms. Moneypants's?" JD joked to the teller, smirk settling on his lips and that was all he had to do. JD was handsome in a edgy way and his charisma didn't help to stop the lady in cat-eye glasses to giggle and ask for the information flirtatiously. 

I rolled my eyes and let JD turn his charm on the teller as I, flopped into a chair beside the entrance. I was sitting for a while until JD walked up with a envelope, thick with the contents inside. 

"Well, darling," He announced, spreading his arms wide and then clapping his hands together as he approached me. "we're all set! Let's hit the road if we're going to hit Seattle in the next couple of days."

The enthusiasm he showed was enough to make my heart flutter. Seeing JD like that made me so happy, never have I seen anything like the joy he expressed except for the times we were alone with no adults to comment about our lives, like now.

I giggled at the dork I was absolutely in love with and got up. JD took my hand and we were walking to the car until someone called out my name.

"Veronica? Veronica Sawyer?"

The grip JD had on my hand tightened suddenly but I still peered behind me to see a young man with blonde hair and thick glasses waving at me.

"Oh, um hi?" I replied to the boy who was now aproaching me. He looked harmless but, with the history of guys I had I didn't pull away when JD wrapped his arm loosely around my waist.

"God, you've gotten so big!" The blonde said, eyeing me up and down, not predatorly but, curiously.

"Oh, ha, yeah I guess." It was an awkward reply but, I didn't really know this boy. He looked familiar but, not enough to be friendly with. 

I guess the boy got the hint about my awkwardness or maybe decided to introduce himself easily to a snarling JD by my side. 

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Franklin, Ronnie here knows me as Friz. I'm her brothers friend!" He said. The hand he offered to JD was stuck out completely, a friendly gesture yet, my boyfriend still took it as somewhat of a threat or just didn't want to touch him so all JD did was nod his head and say,   
"Names JD, I'm Veronica's boyfriend."

While introductions were being exchanged I skimmed my memories of a 'Friz', then it dawned on me. 

"Oh my god, Friz! I didn't recognize you! Where's all your hair?" I laughed out, remembering the shaggy haired teenager that used to hang out with Archie, the same boy who teased me for being obsessed with my diary and keeping my grades top knotch.

"Oh! I cut it all off before I moved!" Friz announced while running his hand through the somewhat shorthair on his head. I laughed and I felt JD loosen up, finally realizing that Friz wasn't anything to worry about. After, we all were teasing eachother well, JD wasn't, an awkward silence fell upon the conversation.

Friz cleared his throat and spoke up, breaking the silence saying,   
"Well, um nice to see you Veronica! You're looking lovely and, it was a pleasure meeting you JD." 

I was glad that the conversation was cut-off when it did because it was getting more uncomfortable with JD pulling me closer everytime Friz said something about how pretty I look or put a hand on my shoulder as he laughed. So, after I said my goodbyes and JD gave Friz a slight nod of the head as a farewell, we got inside our car.

"You have a brother?" JD asked after we both were completely inside the vehicle. It was a question that startled me because, I forget JD has only known me for a couple of months.

"Oh, yeah he's three years older than me. I guess I forgot to bring it up." I mumbled, ashamed at the fact that I haven't told my boyfriend or maybe the fact that he doesn't know everything about me like I thought.

"Tell me more about him," was the only thing he said as he backed out of the bank parking lot and continued driving to Seattle.

"Well, um, his name is Archibald, we call him Archie. He's being going to Harvard to study law for the past three years. I mean, I haven't really talked to him much since he moved out and, we weren't ever close like most siblings so," I trailed off from my last sentence. We never were close, we were like roomates when we did live together and now that we don't I don't see hin expect on random holidays when he takes time to come out to Sherwood.

I looked at JD who was nodding his head at what I said. It wasn't like him to not be talking a mile per minute at things he never knew about me so, it felt like something was wrong.

"JD? Babe?" 

He glanced at me, cocking an eyebrow at the last thing I said and gave a simple response of, 

"What?" 

"Are you okay?" I leaned forward in my seat and tried to look at his face as I set my hand on his knee.

JD seemed to relax when I touched him and shook his head before talking again.

"I guess, I didn't realize that there were things like that I didn't even know about you." 

Of course he would be upset at that, for god sake I have family he didn't even know about. I felt like such an idiot.

"It's okay though!" He hurriedly added, "Seriously, still love you and all, just a little slap in the face when I realize there's so much I probably don't know about you."

"Well," I sat up and kicked my shoes off onto the floorboard. "What do you want to know and I'll tell you everything." I said as I placed my feet on the dash and wiggled my toes, ready to spill my heart.

I guess that what I was doing made JD laugh and call me a dork before pressing me with questions.

That's all we did that day, ask eachother questions and tell stories of the past and our childhood well, I told more about childhood than JD but he spewed a couple funny tales about kindergarten or so. One was about how a boy was messing with a little girl who just lost her tooth and so, he punched the boys mouth and made him loose two teeth besides of just one and another about how he casually broke three fish tanks in a pet store when he was in third grade.

I was doubled over in laughter when told me how he did it with only one tennis ball, on accident.

"So you," I paused, wheezing into the steering wheel as I drove couple of hours after we left the bank, "y-you chunked a tennis ball in hope your friend would catch it and," I wheezed even harder as a belly deep laugh escaped my lips as I tried to ask that he didn't even realize the other boy was an isle away.

"Yes! Yes! Okay! I didn't mean to!" JD confessed, putting his hands up in exaggeration. He was laughing too, as he told the story of his third grade shenanigans. 

And that was all we did, switching drivers and telling stories or asking questions until it was night and I started drifting off to sleep.

It was an almost perfect day.

Until, I woke up to sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can't these loosers catch a break ? oh yeah, because i like hurting these poor babes (well veronica atleast) but, thank you guys for 700 views !! and don't forget to leave a kudos if you like this story !!


End file.
